


Reddition

by BillTenshiKoi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillTenshiKoi/pseuds/BillTenshiKoi
Summary: Quand Hux et Kylo suivent les conseils d'un chevalier de Ren





	Reddition

Kylo se tenait droit dans le hangar du Finalizer. Le Supremacy avait été détruit quelques jours plus tôt par le dernier vaisseau de la Résistance, le destroyer était donc devenu naturellement le vaisseau commandant la flotte du Premier-Ordre. Le nouveau Suprême Leader s’autorisa un léger sourire au coin alors que les navettes sombres s’approchaient pour atterrir. Snoke avait dispersé ses Chevaliers aux quatre coins de la galaxie, il était dorénavant tant qu’ils se tiennent près de lui. Ensembles, ils créeraient une nouvelle air, un nouvel Ordre. Peu à peu, les hommes en noir descendirent de leurs navettes et vinrent l’entourer. Six d’entre deux portaient des casques, c’étaient ses amis d’enfance : ceux qui avaient vendu leurs âmes au Coté Obscur pour le suivre et le servir. Les autres portaient simplement des capes sombres dont les capuches dissimulaient plus ou moins leurs visages. Ils étaient plus vieux, parfois même des anciens apprentis au service de son grand-père ou des descendants de seigneurs Siths.

Et il y avait elle, la seule femme de l’Ordre des Chevaliers de Ren. Elle fut la dernière à descendre de son vaisseau, escortée par six deathtrooper. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne portait jamais de noir : elle préférait le rouge et le pourpre. Et puis, elle ne cachait jamais son visage : celui d’une poupée angélique, qui cachait pourtant un terrible pouvoir. Elle s’avança et quelques Chevaliers s’écartèrent à son passage. Elle souriait doucement en se caressant doucement le ventre. Kylo haussa un sourcil en découvrant qu’il était « anormalement » trop rond. Lui avait-elle donc caché quelque chose ?

« Bonjour, mon frère.  
-Soit la bienvenue, Elerinna. Ai-je raté une bonne nouvelle ?  
-Oh, ça ? » demanda t-elle, en désignant son ventre. « Rien d’autre que la première d’une nouvelle génération au sein de notre Ordre. Je ne voulais pas te distraire de tes objectifs. Mais il est évident que tu seras dans les jours à venir oncle.  
-Je saurais m’en montrer digne, » assura Kylo en lui prenant le bras.

Les membres de l’Ordre quittèrent le hangar et rejoignirent pour la plupart la salle de commandement où le général Hux veillait au bon déroulement. Kylo et Elerinna passèrent devant lui. Le nouveau Suprême Leader l’ignora complètement alors que son amie le salua poliment avant de se diriger vers la grande baie vitrée. Ils observèrent un moment les nombreux vaisseaux de combats se réunirent autour du Finalizer. Même si de nombreux vaisseaux avaient été endommagés au-dessus de Craith, ils ne représentaient qu’un cinquième de la flotte. La Résistance était en déroute, condamnée à errer dans l’espace, sans aucune planète pour lui offrir l’hospitalité. Ils avaient gagné. Bientôt, toute la flotte serait répartie dans la galaxie et les systèmes se soumettront les uns après les autres.

« Alors, mon frère : qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être le maître de l’univers ?  
-Le pouvoir est un fardeau. Il est enivrant si l’on ne prend pas garde.  
-Peut-être serait-il temps que tu songes, toi aussi, à trouver quelqu’un pour te seconder, t’aider à porter ce fardeau.  
-Tu sais qu’aucune femme n’a d’intérêt à mes yeux.  
-Je ne parlais pas forcément d’une femme, Kylo, » répondit la future mère. « Tu sais que je suis au courant pour… l’intérêt que tu portes à quelqu’un de bien précis. »

Kylo ne répondit pas. Voilà en quoi Elerinna était sûrement la plus dangereuse de son Ordre, la plus craint et la plus respectée . Elle ne portait aucune arme à sa ceinture et elle n’avait pas la carrure d’une personne sachant se battre. Non, son pouvoir était bien plus subtile que cela. La Force l’entourait tel un bouclier. Contrairement à lui, elle n’avait pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour l’invoquer. Mais surtout, elle lisait dans chaque être aussi facilement qu’une personne qui n’avait qu’à se pencher au-dessus d’un livre ouvert. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. On disait même que Snoke n’avait pas su lui cacher ses plus terribles secrets.

« C’est impossible, Elerinna. Il me déteste, jalouse mon pouvoir. S’il pouvait me tuer, il le ferait.  
-Il a eu une très bonne occasion de le faire mais il ne l’a pas fait. Quand comprendras-tu que nous portons des masques. Le sien veut refléter le mépris, la haine et le dégoût. Mais parfois, ses yeux ne peuvent cacher le désir qu’il a en lui. Avec Snoke, le Premier-Ordre s’est habitué à avoir un être sensible à la Force à sa tête. Mais il a son importance. Avec lui à tes côtés, tu seras intouchable.  
-Et que me conseillerais-tu réellement ?  
-Attends qu’il n’ait plus son masque, confrontes le lorsqu’il sera seul et sans défense, » dit elle avant de se détourner de la vitre et de marcher vers l’officier aux cheveux roux. « Général, nous parlions de vous avec le Suprême Leader. Je vous félicite : quel travail remarquable ! Vous êtes la fierté du Premier-Ordre et tous devraient suivre votre exemple.  
-Je vous remercie, Madame.  
-Mais je vous sens fatigué, Hux. Vous devriez prendre un peu plus de temps pour vous… j’ai avec moi d’excellentes huiles à mettre dans le bain, je vous ferais apporter cela ce soir. Vous m’en direz des nouvelles ! »

Elerinna lui lança un sourire charmeur avant de se tourner légèrement vers Kylo, à qui elle offrit un clin d’œil avant de s’éclipser. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la femme en pourpre, le général Hux se tourna à son tour vers le Suprême Leader. Kylo le regarda avant de lui dire qu’il devrait suivre les conseils de la jeune femme. Hux acquiesça avant de retourner à ses occupations tandis que Kylo préféra quitter la pièce.

/

Comme elle l’avait promis, Elerinna fit porter par un droïde diverses huiles dans les appartements privés du général Hux. Ce dernier les découvrit après son dîner tardif. Il observa les différentes fioles posées sur son bureau avant de s’en approcher et de les ouvrir une par une pour sentir leur contenu. Ça sentait bon, parfois sucré, parfois juste une odeur fraîche de fleurs et de plantes. La fille était étrange mais contrairement aux autres, elle inspirait la sympathie. L’officier avait de temps en temps laissé traîner ses oreilles autour de lui. Bien sûr, sa magie et ses pouvoirs télépathiques n’étaient des secrets pour personnes. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour les officiers et les agents qu’elle croisait.

Hux soupira. Elle avait vu juste. Il était épuisé. Depuis des années, le général s’était efforcé à se rendre toujours indispensable. Il gérait tout, même ce qui pouvait être déléguait à de jeunes officiers peu expérimenter. Il mangeait peu et dormait encore moins. Et malgré le luxe de ses appartements : lit double, salon privé, salle de bain avec baignoire et douche, il se contentait du strict minimum. Dame Elerinna avait raison, pour une fois il pouvait se permettre de se détendre et de se reposer un peu plus. Alors contrairement à ses habitudes, d’une douche de cinq minutes, il se dirigea vers la baignoire pour la remplir. L’eau chaude et fumante se répandit rapidement dans le creux en porcelaine et il y versa la totalité du flacon qui l’avait le plus charmé. Il se dévêtit ensuite, plia ses vêtements et les déposa dans le panier de linge sale.

Il soupira à nouveau en entrant une première jambe dans l’eau bienfaisante. Que c’était bon et agréable. Son corps mince fut rapidement immergé dans le liquide chaude. Hux sentit alors ses muscles fins se détendre tandis que sa peau si pâle se colorait doucement sous l’effet de la chaleur. Il resta dans la baignoire de longues minutes et ne sortit de la salle de bain qu’une heure plus tard, totalement relaxé. La taille enveloppée dans une serviette blanche, il marcha pied nu dans ses appartements et alla jusqu’à son grand bureau. Dans la pénombre, car il préférait un éclairage tamisé aux ampoules trop blanches, il caressa le métal froid du meuble. Il avait encore de nombreux dossiers à gérer mais après tout, cela pouvait attendre le lendemain.

C’est alors qu’il se rendit compte d’une anomalie dans ses affaires parfaitement rangées. La sabre de Kylo Ren était posé au centre du plan de travail. Surpris, Hux tendit lentement le bras et caressa timidement l’arme. Que faisait-elle là ? Ren ne s’en séparait jamais. Un son attira soudain son attention, celui de quelques glaçons qu’on remuait dans un verre. Il se tourna rapidement vers l’origine du bruit : le coin salon. Une personne se tenait là et tenait dans sa main un verre d’alcool où se trouvaient les glaçons. Une petite lumière s’alluma alors et dévoila l’imposante silhouette de Kylo Ren, confortablement installé dans un des deux canapés en cuir.

« Leader Suprême ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
-La même chose que vous, je suis les conseils d’Elerinna. Venez donc vous asseoir. Je crois que vous buvez votre alcool sans glace.  
-Laissez-moi m’habiller, d’abord, » fit Hux, très surpris d’avoir son rival dans son salon. Mais alors qu’il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il vit la porte de celle-ci se fermer seule :  
« Votre tenue actuelle me convient tout à fait.  
-Suprême Leader : je suis en serviette.  
-Venez vous asseoir, Hux, » ordonna Kylo, d’une voix un peu plus autoritaire.

Hux lui lança un regard étonné. Kylo soutenu son regard tout en l’invitant d’un geste de la main. Le général souffla avant d’obtempérer. Il alla s’asseoir face au grand brun tout en continuant à le fixer. Tout ceci semblait si étrange et bizarre. Ren allait-il enfin lui expliquer ce qu’il faisait dans ses appartements ? Pourtant, ce dernier garda le silence et lui servit un verre. Hux se pencha légèrement en avant pour prendre le verre que Ren lui tendit ensuite.

« Allez-vous me dire ce que vous faites vraiment ici ? Je vous signale que vous êtes chez moi.  
-A vrai dire, Elerinna est, comme vous le savez, très sensible aux… gens qui l’entourent.  
-Elle est particulière, oui. Je dois dire qu’elle est loin d’être comme les autres Chevaliers.  
-Ce n’est pas un Chevalier. Les anciens Siths diraient que c’est une sorcière, plus dans le mystique que dans le physique. Comme je le disais, elle m’a conseillé quelque chose et j’aurais besoin d’un avis éclairé.  
-Mon avis ? » questionna Hux, de plus en plus surpris.  
« Oui. Vous savez que Snoke vous comparait à un « petit rocqué enragé » ? il pensait que vous étiez incompétent mais qu’en vous manipulant correctement, vous étiez très utile.  
-Très gentil de sa part, » ironisa Hux avant de boire une gorgée.  
« Je ne vous crois pas incompétent. Vous êtes un homme réfléchi, vous agissez seulement après avoir pensé à toutes les éventualités. Et vous pouvez être encore plus utile qu’actuellement si nous trouvons tous les deux un terrain d’entente.  
-Qu’attendez-vous de moi exactement ? » Hux commença à s’impatienter. Vraiment, à quoi rimait tout ceci ?  
« Elerinna pense que je devrais avoir à mes côtés, une personne pour m’accompagner au quotidien, me soutenir et trôner à mes côtés. Le pouvoir est un fardeau que je devrais partager.  
-Donc, vous venez pour des conseils conjugaux ?  
-Pas tout à fait. Elle a lu en nous, elle sait tout de nous.  
-Allez donc directement aux faits, Ren.  
-Il semblerait que nous ayons des intérêts communs, de grands intérêts communs. »

Hux avala cul sec le contenu de son verre et jura intérieurement. Bordel, la fille avait elle compris que… non, c’était impossible. Et même si elle en avait parlé avec Ren, ce dernier devrait plutôt lui rire à la figure, l’humilier au lieu d’être là : à siroter son meilleur wisky. À moins que ce soit une façon bien à lui de se moquer. Ça ne pouvait être que cela ! Hux se leva précipitamment en demandant au brun de sortir de ses appartements. Mais il sentit brusquement son corps se figer, prit au piège par les pouvoirs invisibles de Ren. Ce dernier le fixait, durement. D’un geste de la main, Ren défit la serviette autour de sa taille. Le général tenta de se débattre mais la Force le fit léviter jusqu’à Ren et il tomba soudain à genoux entre les jambes longues et musclées de ce dernier. Hux trembla alors que Ren se penchait vers lui pour lui attraper le menton.

« Le fait est là, Hux : vous me désirez et c’est réciproque. Alors voilà les options : soit petit un, vous me dites clairement qu’Elerinna s’est trompé – chose qu’elle ne fait jamais ; soit petit deux, vous acceptez le fait que vous ressentez une envie folle de moi.  
-Si je choisis ma fierté et la première option, il se passe quoi ? » demanda Hux, les dents serrées.  
« -Elle prendra la mouche et je devrais vous faire exécuter.  
-Bien. Et si je prends l’option deux et que je me donne entièrement à vous ?  
-Vous serez à moi et… vous aurez ce que vous voulez depuis toujours : l’un des hommes les plus puissants de la galaxie, mon égal.  
-Vous savez ce que là, tout de suite, maintenant, je veux le plus au monde ?  
-Dites-moi.  
-Défait ton pantalon, » lâcha Hux.

Il sentit alors son corps être libéré par l’emprise de Ren, qui souriait. Le général vit ensuite les mains puissantes du grand brun glisser sur le tissu noir de sa tenue et défaire sa braguette pour dévoiler son pubis et son sexe. Une fois fait, Hux se redressa et avança. Sans une hésitation, ses doigts fins allèrent chercher la virilité du brun et l’extirpa du pantalon. Une main de Ren vint sur ses cheveux encore mouillé alors que les lèvres de Hux se posaient sur sa hampe.

Le général sentit le corps du grand brun se détendre alors qu’il s’activait autour de son sexe. Hux jubila intérieurement. Ce sexe, il en avait souvent rêvé. Et il n’en était pas déçu. Tout comme son propriétaire, il était grand et imposant. Il vibrait à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Les doigts de Ren caressaient lentement ses mèches rousses, foncées par l’humidité de son bain. Au-dessus de lui, le souffle du brun était profond mais légèrement saccadé, preuve qu’il appréciait ce que Hux lui faisait. L’officier roux leva les yeux vers Ren. Ce dernier le regardait, les yeux à moitié clos, les lèvres entrouvertes. Hux se recula alors légèrement tout en gardant le bout de sa langue contre le gland rougit de désir de Ren. Il fit ensuite glisser sa main droite sur la jambe de son amant, puis sur sa cuisse et sur son ventre. Sa main remonta lentement sur son torse, son cou jusqu’à sa bouche.

Kylo attrapa alors sa main et porta ses doigts pâles à sa bouche. Il suçota doucement les phalanges qui s’offraient à lui alors que Hux l’imitait avec sa verge. Les deux hommes se fixaient du regard. Les ténèbres contre un ciel bleu. Jugeant les doigts suffisamment mouillés de sa salive, Kylo libéra la main de Hux et se redressa légèrement pour observer cette dernière glisser rapidement vers les fesses blanches de son amant avant de disparaître entre les deux lobes finement musclés. Hux fit entrer un de ses doigts dans son intimité tout en continuant à sucer et à lécher le membre gonflé de Ren. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier puis un troisième.

Hux n’eut pas le temps de se redresser par lui même, les mains de Kylo se glissèrent sous ses aisselles et l’attirèrent. Le général ronronna en se retrouvant à califourchon sur les cuisses du Suprême Leader. Hux s’essuya la bouche alors que Kylo guidait son sexe vers son anneau de chair. L’officier se mordit la lèvre en sentant le gland glisser contre son intimité. Mais Kylo ne le pénétra pas, il préférait que ce soit Hux qui s’empale de lui-même.

« M’offres-tu ta totale reddition ?  
-Je m’offres entièrement à toi, Ren, » souffla le rouquin en s’embrochant sur le sexe de son amant.  
« -Appelle-moi Kylo.  
-Armitage, » fit le général avant de se faire embrasser par le brun.

Les deux amants grognèrent et gémirent lorsque les fesses de Hux arrivèrent à la base du sexe de Kylo. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur les hanches pâles alors que celles de son partenaire lui agrippaient ses épaules. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, Hux commença à bouger ses hanches. Ses mouvements étaient lents et sensuels. Kylo se mordit la lèvre, tentant d’influencer ses vas et viens avec ses mains. Mais Hux les repoussa et le plaqua contre le dossier en cuir.

« Je t’appartiens mais si tu veux ma soumission, tu devras être moins vêtu, » souffla t-il en défiant Kylo du regard.

Les lèvres de ce dernier s’étirèrent dans un sourire entendu puis il commença à défaire sa veste puis la tunique noir qui moulait son torse. Tout en s’appuyant sur les genoux de son amant, Hux l’observa faire et s’humecta les lèvres à chaque partielle de peau dévoilée. Une fois torse nu, ses vêtements jetés dans la pièce, Kylo revient vers Hux et l’enlaça. Il lui mordit doucement l’os de la clavicule avant de remonter sur son cou.

« Ça te convient ? » demanda t-il.  
« Il manque le bas…  
-Il faudrait que tu te lèves pour ça.  
-Et pourquoi pas changer de position ?  
-Va sur ton lit, » ordonna Kylo.

Hux l’embrassa avant d’obéir. Il se redressa sur les genoux puis enjamba les cuisses du brun. Il tourna le dos à son amant et marcha lentement vers la porte de sa chambre. Kylo l’observa et surtout, porta son regard sur ses fesses blanches. Elles étaient à croquer mais il avait surtout envie de les voir rougir. Il sourit en pensant à mettre cette idée de côté pour une prochaine fois. La porte resta ouverte après la passage de Hux et il pu l’apercevoir monter sur le matelas à quatre pattes.

Sur son lit, Hux préféra rester dans cette position. Il aurait pu s’allonger sur le dos et laisser Kylo se glisser entre ses cuisses. Mais cela faisait presque six ans qu’il fantasmait sur le grand brun. Peut-être auraient-ils le loisir de faire l’amour, de prendre leur temps. Mais pour l’instant, il ne voulait qu’une chose : que son amant le baise, qu’il le possède et lui donne un maximum de plaisir. Il frissonna en sentant le grand brun s’avancer vers lui. Il gémit lorsqu’une main de Kylo claqua contre l’une de ses fesses. Mais la même main lui caressa ensuite la zone douloureuse alors que le grand brun se positionner contre lui.

Kylo s’enfonça dans l’antre chaud et étroit de Hux. Il plaqua ses mains sur la taille de ce dernier pour l’empêcher de bouger. Kylo avait lu dans son esprit. Et il devait avouer qu’il aimait son idée. Une baise pour ce soir, le reste : ils verraient plus tard, dans la nuit ou dans les prochains jours. Son premier coup de rein claqua brutalement et arracha un cri au général. Il resta ensuite un moment immobile avant de recommencer. Hux tenta de se contenir, ses poings se resserrèrent sur ses draps. Au troisième coup, Kylo lui demanda de se laisser aller. Il voulait voir le corps de son amant réagir à ses assauts et l’entendre gémir et crier. C’était ce Hux soumis qu’il désirait à cet instant. Au quatrième coup de rein, Hux gémit d’avantage avant de se laisser aller complètement contre le matelas. Le visage et le torse posés sur les draps, il tourna la tête vers Kylo :

« S’il te plaît…  
-Que veux-tu ?  
-Plus vite. » souffla simplement Hux.

Kylo lui caressa le dos avant d’attraper son épaule. Hux ferma les yeux et son visage se détendit légèrement. Kylo céda à sa demande. Ses vas et viens suivants se firent moins saccadés mais tout aussi rapides. Sous lui, l’officier ne cessait de gémir et de murmurer des bouts de phrases qu’il ne comprenait pas. Kylo prenait du plaisir à le voir dans un tel état second.

Et puis soudain, Hux se mit à crier tout en se cambrant violemment. Il jouit et explosa sur les draps alors que Kylo sentait l’anneau de chair autour de son sexe se resserrer brutalement. Quelques coups de bassin plus tard, ce fut à son tour d’éjaculer dans l’intimité de son amant. Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tomber l’un sur l’autre. Le grand brun était lourd sur lui mais Hux apprécia la chaleur moite de son corps contre le sien. À son étonnement, il sentit après un moment les lèvres de Kylo se poser délicatement sur son épaule avant que ce dernier ne roule sur le côté. Hux retrouva son souffle avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. À côté de lui, Kylo était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés.

« Faudrait remercier ton amie pour ses idées brillantes…  
-N’empêche, il a fallut qu’elle me tire les oreilles pour qu’on se retrouve ici.  
-On est con quand même, » avoua Hux alors que Kylo ouvrait les yeux pour le fixer.

Les deux amants sourirent avant de rirent doucement. Kylo finit par se redresser à son tour et ils s’embrassèrent.

« Me chasses-tu de ton lit ou puis-je dormir avec mon consort ?  
-Si tu veux rester, va d’abord te laver. Je vais appeler un droïde pour changer les draps.  
-Et tu me rejoins après ? » demanda Kylo en se levant.

Le général acquiesça alors que son amant se diriger vers la salle de bain. La nuit allait être longue… très longue…

/

Le général Hux bailla sur son siège de commandant. Il n’était qu’en milieu d’après-midi et pourtant il n’avait qu’une seule envie : dormir. Chose que Kylo l’avait empêcher de faire une grande partie de la nuit. Épuisé, il n’entendit pas les bruits de bottines s’approcher de lui.

« La nuit a été courte ? » demanda Elerinna, en lui souriant.  
« J’ai pourtant tenté de me détendre et de me reposer, comme vous me l’avez conseillé.  
-Mais ?  
-Le Suprême Leader avait d’autres projets pour moi…  
-Oh ! Et du coup, puis-je encore vous appeler « général » ou vous avez trouvé ensembles un autre titre, plus… approprié ?  
-Nous n’en avons pas encore parlé.  
-Pas vraiment le temps, hein ? » plaisanta la jeune femme. « Si je puis me permettre : mettez vous au sport. Vous y gagnerez en endurance. Kylo est assez infatigable. Ou bien je peux vous conseillez de bons anti-cernes.  
-Je vais tenter de me débrouiller seul mais j’en prends note, » répondit le général, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elerinna répondit à son sourire avant de poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Finalement, elle aimait bien cet officier et il allait très bien avec leur leader.


End file.
